


I Am Not Wearing That!

by cdelbridge



Category: johnlock - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 07:27:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20254402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cdelbridge/pseuds/cdelbridge
Summary: For the 221B Challenge prompt sandals.





	I Am Not Wearing That!

One would think that with all the weird things Sherlock had worn for a case that he’d be fairly blasé about what he wore other times. And you would be so, so wrong!

John had made the mistake of assuming that the hot, humid weather would make the detective care less about what he wore. How wrong he was! If he couldn’t wear his favorite Belstaff year round (he’d tried) he still refused to dress below a certain level.

John was sitting on the sofa, letting the hot, muggy air blow over him wearing only Sherlock’s favorite red pants when his husband walked in. Fully dressed.

John goggled at his spouse and said, “Aren’t you boiling?”

Sherlock looked him over and said, “yes very, but I love your outfit.”

”Why don’t you put on some summer clothes?! You’d be much cooler.”,

“ Shorts? Sandals? Seriously John! You know who you’re married to right?”, the detective went to the kitchen for tea.

John came up behind him, “I bet I can make you come in thirty seconds or less. If I do you ‘ll wear summer clothes.”

”And if you don’t?”, Sherlock asked with interest.

”You can bring home that diseased brain Molly has for you.”

Later:

”You don’t play fair John,” said Sherlock, “I was halfway there because you mentioned the brain.”


End file.
